You Know You're Obsessed with Tin Man When
by SyFyFaNaTiC
Summary: 82 ways to tell if you're obsessed with Tin Man... Inspired by ProudDyspraxicWriter


**You know your obsessed with Tin Man when…**

**82 ways to know!**

You watch it almost everyday

You go onto deviantart just to look up funny minicomics of Cain and Glitch

You start to write fan fictions

You decide to name your first son Ambrose

You start to watch every movie that Alan Cumming has ever starred in

Your crush on Alan Cumming comes back

You start to quote the movie even though nobody knows what your talking about

You imagine yourself singing "Two Little Princess's" to your daughter/s

Your brother gets peeved at you for always talking about it

Your able to mouth the characters lines as they say them in the movie

You try to convince those who haven't seen it to watch it

You make a dramatic gasp when ever someone says they haven't seen it or dislike the movie

You want to buy any product ever made for the movie (posters/t-shirts etc.) (if they exist)

You scream at the TV/Azkadellia when Lillo dies

You watch the scene where DG meets Glitch over and over just to hear him say "Doll"

You cheer for Cain when he's fighting Zero

You dub Tin Man your favorite movie of all time

You put a picture of Glitch beating up Longcoats as your computer screensaver

You knew Alice was going to be good because I was made by the same people

You start to get 100%'s on Tin Man trivia quizzes

You've taken almost/all of the Tin Man quizzes available on the internet

You scream "NO" when Zero shoots Cain out the window at the palace even though you know what happens

You've decide that the next dog you get will be a tan terrier

You decide to name this dog Tutor

You start to wonder what it looks like inside Glitches head

You feel like hugging Glitch when ever you see the brain removal memory

You don't want to go watch TV with your brother so that you can go watch it AGAIN

You feel all happy inside when you see Glitch beat up the Longcoats

You find yourself singing "Two Little Princess's" in the shower

You get excited when you found out that Alan Cumming was Scottish and your part Scottish

You laugh every time Alan says "Brain" in his real voice

You start to wonder if maybe they forgot about Zero

You drive your mother crazy showing her all sorts of funny DG/Cain/Glitch comics

You wonder why DG didn't touch more trees on her way out of the Papay forest

You want a turn asking Airofday a question

You try to figure out how the Gale family chain worked out with Dorothy going back to Kansas

You wonder if they ever noticed how DG was in the same situation her great-grandmother was in; with the three friends and the flying monkeys and the evil witch…

You got a twitter just so you can follow the actors who starred in Tin Man

You want to watch the bloopers from the movie

You laugh every time Raw is _too _honest

You start to wonder why Cain's pants are so tight

You wonder if fighting is all about rhythm

You feel the need to dance with Ambrose

You want to stroke Raw's head

You start to say "Lions, and Tigers, and Bears Oh My!" when ever your in a forest

You really wonder if Lions and Tigers and Bears would even be in the same forest together

You admit your obsessed

You consider watching Tin Man a "Life changing experience"

Your Christmas list suddenly changes because you watched the movie

You can't believe that the male actors are as old are your parents!

You wonder what it would be like if you showed up in the O.Z.

You start to notice things in the movie that you didn't notice before

You feel the need to rub Raw's belly (aaawkwaaard)

You wonder why they built up all this "tension" between Cain and DG if they weren't going to do anything

You want Glitches jacket to wear on an everyday basis

You tested "Yes" on a quiz that was titled "Are you obsessed with Tin Man?"

You want to make a music video with scenes of DG and Cain with "Let it snow" playing for some reason (it's the holidays!)

You tried to convince your parents to play it as your opening presents on Christmas eve.

You want to know how Ahamo and Lavender Eyes met

You want Azkadellia's tattoos…only not on your chest

You scream at DG when she lets go of Az's hand during the cave scene (I mean what's up with that?)

You scream at the characters no matter how many times you've watched it

Your mother actually made a deal/bet with you to stop talking about it for a whole week

Your not doing very well

You wish you could visit Finaqua just once

You dub Raw with "the funniest line in the movie" title (Glitch: That is _not _a good picture of me… Raw:…Yeah *nods*-Glitch: Who am I kidding? This is all my fault. If I hadn't come up with the sun seeder she couldn't have twisted it…Raw:…yeah *nods*)

You laugh every times Glitch describes DG's mother as "Feisty"

You decided to give one of your daughters Gale as a middle name

You wonder why people like to make Glitch and Cain a couple in fan fictions or comics

You like to read the comics/fanfics anyway!

You hug the TV when ever Tin Man is on

You want to meet the Mystic Man before Azkadellia put him on vapors

You start to wonder why Zero wears that metal arm (is he compensating for something?)

You wonder if inhaling the magic really gives you the meaning of life.

You start to make up couples out of the characters (Az/Zero, Cain/DG)

You take a sudden interest in Karate

You named your computer mouse Glitch

You filled all your school binders with pictures of the characters in different scenes

You started a list of ways you can tell your obsessed with Tin Man

Your proud of it

You've taken up two evenings/nights and 3 pages of Word

You've sat here and read 82 ways to know that your obsessed with Tin Man!


End file.
